I Luv You
by TalentStar
Summary: Wht happens when a girl that has been normal her whole life suddenly is the most supernatural horrible at summaries please give it a try first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I Luv you: chap.1**

**Authors note: This chapter is what should've happened in the first episode.**

**DICLAMER: none of the characters belongs to me. Sadly ):**

CPOV

Hi my name is Cassie I just moved to Chance Harbor, with my grandma my mom recently died on a peculiar fire, the fire man didn't know what caused the fire, that's the reason why I'm moving to this place with my grandma. I hate moving cause right when you walk in people have to judge you. Anyways I just got to my grandma's house I knocked on the door and a lady with curly blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door (I never saw my grandma before) She looked a lot like my mom…..

"Come in "Jane said I call her Jane since I'm not very close to her.

"Hi, can you show me where my room is, please" I asked

"Sure" She answered

"Do you know where a good place to eat is?"

"There's a place called the boathouse there is good food there, here is the address" She said handing me a piece of paper.

I immediately left I was really hungry I went to the boat house. The waiter came and without looking up I ordered a chicken salad with orange juice. When I looked at the waiter this really cute hottie was writing the things I ordered.

"Hey. I'm new in town I'm Cassie Blake"

"I'm Adam Conant"

When we shook hands my birthmark that is strangely shaped like the 5 symbols of the 5 elements combined started burning. I think he felt something too because when I looked at his face it was like he was in pain.

"Did your name is Cassie Blake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…..um I got to go nice meeting you!"

And with that he ran off like I was some kind of monster or something except he had kind of a smile is his face. I don't k know it was really weird."

APOV

Oh my God, when I touched her hand my birthmark that is shaped like the 5 symbols of the 5 elements combined burned like hell. And then I remembered something I read in Diana's (My Girlfriend) book of shadows that when two witches that are meant to be together with the same symbol touch, their symbols will burn like fire. No way, I'm with Diana and I love her. I have to call the others, we'll have meeting tonight and discuss what to do.

CPOV

After I finished my food I got up and got into my car when all of the sudden my car started smoking, all the doors locked I was trapped I thought that was the end for me when, thank God, Adam came to open the door but it didn't work so Adam looked at the door and started saying something that I couldn't quite hear over and over again until the door flew open he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the boat house. And then something I definitely didn't expect happened and he kissed me, it was amazing his lips where soft and full of passion.

APOV

I don't know what got into me, but I felt this urge to kiss her. The kiss was amazing better than all the kisses I ever had with Diana, and she actually kissed back…..

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter this is my first fanfic sooo please be nice on the reviews and I would like ideas **

**Thanks,**

**RIRI **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately was really busy…. Anyways here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the secret circle**

**_**APOV

Oh my god why did I do that! What do I say now; sorry I have a girlfriend what's wrong with me!

"Ummmm…ok…I need to go…..see you around…." Cassie said.

"CIA" that was all I said beet up before she left.

I think I'm in love with her. She's amazing! I need to stop thinking about her I have a girlfriend… I took out my phone and called Diana I told her to tell the rest of the circle to meet up at the abandoned house in 15 minutes.

**15 minutes later….**

"Ok so she said her last name was Blake… that's the bloodline of the most powerful witches in the world, she's part of the circle" I said I wasn't to tell them about the burning symbols…

"And Faye what were you thinking trapping her in her car and setting it on fire!" I said angrily.

"Oh yeah! Thank goodness her prince the little charming was there to save the little bitch" Faye answered.

"What does she mean Adam? DID YOU SAVE THAT BITCH!" Diana answered , Diana is kind of bitchy most of the time.

"Yeah!YOU WANTED ME TO LET HER DIE!You're that jealous!"I answered that really pissed me off.

She just looked away.

"I'm going to talk to her, bye" I said and left.

**10 minutes later…**

I got to her house and ringed the doorbell.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you, may I come in?" I asked

"Sure" she answered

"I don't know how to really tell you this but you're a ….."

"A witch." She interrupted.

"How do you know?"I asked curiously

"Well after I left the boathouse I came home and above the fire place was this little door. I opened it and inside of the chamber was a book and a letter from my mom. It explained everything how our family is the most powerful witches in the world and everything." She answered.

"Ok!Since you know everything I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" I said.

"Yeah. Bye"

"Bye"

End of chapter 2 I know I didn't explain anything about the kiss but that will be in the next chapter.


End file.
